Long Distance
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Harleyville, South Carolina. Population: 600. Lilly's home until she can solve the '94 murder of an undercover Philly cop. With the rest of her team back in Philadelphia, Lilly finds herself missing some things more than others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** OK. First things first, this is a trial chapter. I have no idea whether you guys are going to like this or not, because it's a totally different writing style. If you guys like it, and think it has potential, I've got four more chapters ready and waiting! :) Enjoy! Oh yeah, and make sure you read EVERY word...

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case. Or Harleyville. I do own the radio station, though...

* * *

**_"Good morning, Philadelphia! It's a cool 58F outside on this Monday morning, and I'm here to get your working week off to a great start! So stay here with Eagle Radio. We're right back with..."_**

* * *

_LillyRush signed in._

_TioBueno signed in._

LillyRush: We haven't had a case for days.

TioBueno: Now I know you ain't complainin...

LillyRush: I like my job.

TioBueno: Me too. I just don't wanna be here 24/7

LillyRush: And I do?! :O

TioBueno: No comment...

LillyRush: Thanks, Scotty.

TioBueno: Uh oh. BBM alert.

LillyRush: BBM?

TioBueno: Big Boss Man

_TioBueno signed out._

_LillyRush signed out._

_

* * *

_

PhilliesFan signed in.

_MommaBear signed in._

PhilliesFan: what do you think they r talkng bout?

MommaBear: Who?

Phillies Fan: them. Lil n Scotty.

MommaBear: No idea. Maybe you should ask?

PhilliesFan: You think they r together?

MommaBear: Rush and Valens? rofl

_WDJeffries signed in._

WDJeffries: Don't you have work to do?

_PhilliesFan signed out._

_MommaBear signed out._

_WDJeffries signed out._To: L. Rush

* * *

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Case #467392

Lil,

Oct. 1994, Detective Jimmy Owen was found strangled in his hotel room down in Harleyville, South Carolina. No follow through, investigation went cold. New evidence has turned up, and since Owen was a Philly cop, we've been given jurisdiction. I want you to pick up where the local sheriff left off.

Your flight leaves at 4:34pm.

* * *

To: J. Stillman

From: L. Rush

Subject: Re. Case #467392

Boss,

Since I obviously have no say in whether I get sent to Harleyville, you can expect a bill for everything I spend while I'm down there.

Rush

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Re. Re. Case #467392

I knew you'd see it my way. Enjoy your flight.

Stillman

* * *

To: Ms. Lilly Rush

From:

Subject: Flight No. 1277-03

Thank you for choosing US Air! Your flight reference is E364YGT.

Please be aware that check in begins two hours before your scheduled departure time. We hope you have a pleasurable flight.

If any further information is required, please contact us at

_**

* * *

**_

Valens,

_**Got an assignment in SC. Back at end of week.**_

_**Rush**_

* * *

To: K. Miller

From: L. Rush

Subject: Cats

Miller,

Please could you feed my cats? There's food under the sink and their bowls are by the fridge. If you can't, blackmail Vera into doing it.

Rush

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: K. Miller

Subject: Re. Cats

Rush,

If I end up getting attacked by one of your crazy feline things, you owe me.

Miller

* * *

Welcome to the Harleyville Motel!

Breakfast is available from 6-10. If you require anything outside these times, please feel free to call room service.

All rooms are non-smoking. There is an outside area for smokers, and cigarettes are available from reception.

Please check-out by 11am on the day of your departure.

We hope you enjoy your stay!

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: S. Valens

Subject: Jimmy Owen

Rush,

Hope you got there in one piece. Stillman filled me in- we'll be following leads back here in Philly.

Regards,

Valens

* * *

To: S. Valens

From: L. Rush

Subject: Re. Jimmy Owen

Valens,

Flight was crap. Already spoken to local Sheriff and Harleyville PD have promised us full co-operation. If you get a chance, can you send me copies of all the crime scene photos? Boss has the fax number.

Thanks,

Rush

PS. Nashville was Heaven compared to this place.

* * *

**A/N** So what did ya think? :S Let me know whether to continue or not, OK? Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Wow, you guys! What an amazing response! Thank you so much. So, by request, here's the second chapter. I should mention that it's only a short story, for no other reason than I didn't think I could keep Lilly and Scotty apart for too long, LOL. Oh yeah, and if anything is unclear, just let me know and I'll do my best to elaborate! :)

Disclaimer: If I did own Cold Case, I would totally rewrite the end of 7x03, and then air it again, just so Cold Case fans can be happy.

* * *

Beep. Click.

Detective Rush, this is your wake up call. The time is now 7:05am.

Breakfast is currently being served in the dining room.

Click.

* * *

To: J. Stillman, S. Valens

From: L. Rush

Subject: Suspect #1

Spoke to the local mechanic. Apparently Owen was a pretty stand up guy. Steve (the mechanic) says there's only one guy bearing a grudge: Colin Jennings.

Sheriff says Jennings and Owen got into something the night before the murder about a girl.

Could really use some help.

Rush

* * *

To: K. Miller

From: N. Vera

Subject: Dumb and Dumber

So how long do you think it'll take 'em to work it out? $20 says end of next week.

* * *

To: N. Vera

From: K. Miller

Subject: Re. Dumb and Dumber

No way will it take that long. End of this week, by the time Lil gets back from Hicksville.

* * *

_MommaBear signed in._

_LillyRush signed in._

LillyRush: I think I'm going to die.

MommaBear: That bad?

LillyRush: Worse.

MommaBear: Tell me you have a working toilet...

LillyRush: Just. Takes twenty minutes for the shower to get hot, though.

MommaBear: Sounds great, Lil. It's a shame you don't have some fiery Southern cowboy to snuggle up to...

LillyRush: Stop.

MommaBear: Oh yeah, I forgot.

LillyRush: ...forgot what?

MommaBear: that you prefer

_PhilliesFan signed in._

PhilliesFan: wots happenin ladeez?

LillyRush: Do me a favor and never let anyone see you typing like a teenager.

MommaBear: And do ME a favor and never let anyone see you typing. You're gonna punch a hole in the damn keyboard.

LillyRush: lol

PhilliesFan: when are you comin back Lil?

LillyRush: ASAP. Why?

PhilliesFan: coz Valens keeps checkin his email

PhilliesFan: and there r only so many times you can hear "you have no new messages"

MommaBear: Nick, we have a case.

LillyRush: What kind of case?

MommaBear: Don't you worry your pretty little head about our case. You just keep doing your thing down in Hicksville.

LillyRush: Harleyville.

MommaBear: Whatever.

PhilliesFan: bye Lil!

MommaBear: see ya soon!

LillyRush: Bye!

_LillyRush signed out._

_PhilliesFan signed out._

_MommaBear signed out._

_LillyRush signed in._

_MommaBear signed in._

LillyRush: What do I prefer?

MommaBear: ...Spanish Romeos...

LillyRush: shut up.

_LillyRush signed out._

_MommaBear signed out._

* * *

Beep. Click.

_You have reached Sheriff McCarthy at the Harleyville Police Department. No-one is around to take your call, but please feel free to leave a message._

_If you are in need of emergency assistance, well...we'll get somebody to you as soon as possible._

This is a message for Detective Rush, from Lt. Stillman. Look into the name Monty Carlisle. Hope that helps, Lil.

Click.

* * *

To: S. Valens, J. Stillman

From: L. Rush

Subject: Case #467392

Spoke to Monty Carlisle. Sticks to his statement that Jimmy Owen was seen going into his apartment with a red-haired woman the day of his murder. No reports that Jimmy had a girlfriend down here, but the original forensics report turned up lipstick on...a particular body part.

The town council has its meeting the second Tuesday of every month, which happens to be tonight. Sheriff McCarthy added Jimmy Owen to the agenda. Thinks the town will come up with something.

I'll call if I find something big.

Rush

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Re. Case #467392

Lil,

Took another look at the evidence report- no struggle, sex during or shortly before his death, strangled with something like a belt.

High levels of alcohol in his system, and there's a receipt for 'Barney's Tavern on 5th'. I want you to check it out.

Stillman

* * *

To: L. Rush, K. Miller

From: N. Vera

Subject: -

HARD WORK? TOUGH FAMILY? BORED AT HOME?

LADIES, YOU NEED RELAXING?

JOIN US AT ULTRASPA FOR ONLY $24 MONTHLY AND GET RID OF ALL YOUR EXTRA STRESS.

VISIT OUR WEBSITE FOR OUR LATEST DEALS AND OUR MEMBERSHIP DETAILS

* * *

To: N. Vera

From: L. Rush

Subject: -

Vera,

Stop sending me spam messages.

Rush

* * *

To: J. Stillman

From: Sheriff Bob McCarthy

Subject: Detective Rush

John,

I understand that Det. Rush is one of your best officers, but does she have to be so damn stubborn? I tried to get her to take my deputy with her, because The Bar Crawl is no place for a lady, and she just flat out refused.

Could you have a word? With her best interests at heart, obviously.

Another thing. Is there a man waiting for Rush back there? I got three guys biting at the bit to ask her out, but she's always talking on the phone to some guy. Scotty something. Let me know so I can break it to the boys gently.

All the best,

Bob

* * *

To: Sheriff Bob McCarthy

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Re. Detective Rush

Bob,

I apologize for Rush's attitude- she's most likely overcompensating for being in a new situation. I've already e-mailed her, but if she continues to be difficult, let me know.

Scotty Valens is Lilly's partner. They're close.

All the best,

John

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Attitude

Lil,

Stop giving them the Ice Cream treatment.

Stillman

* * *

To: J. Stillman

From: L. Rush

Subject: Re. Attitude

Boss,

I don't appreciate people assuming I can't look after myself just because I'm not morbidly obese.

And that Ice Cream/Queen crack was so funny I forgot to laugh.

Lil

* * *

To: S. Valens

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Rush

Scotty,

Stop calling Lil. She'll let you know if there's anything she needs.

Stillman

* * *

To: J. Stillman

From: S. Valens

Subject: Re. Rush

Sorry, boss. I just don't like the idea of Lilly not having one of us with her.

* * *

To: S. Valens

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Re. Re. Rush

If I didn't think Lilly could handle it, I'd send you down to join her. You know that.

Get back to work.

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: K. Miller

Subject: Crazy Feline Things

Rush,

Your cats are seriously out of their minds. I expect you to buy me coffee for a week for even going near them.

Miller

* * *

**A/N** Just to clarify: MommaBear is Kat Miller and PhilliesFan is Nick Vera. Hope you thought it was OK! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I've just realized how random this story actually is. Never mind. Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case.

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: S. Valens

Subject: New Lead

Rush,

Spoke to family members, including a sister. Jimmy Owen was having an affair with a woman known as Maggie. Boss wants you to see if anyone knows who she might be. Let me know what you find.

Scotty

* * *

To: S. Valens

From: L. Rush

Subject: Follow up

Scotty,

'Maggie' is Maggie Davis, the daughter of one of the council members. Apparently she was set to marry Colin Jennings (refer back to my previous e-mail) September of '94.

There should be a picture attached from the local paper: Maggie Davis winning a karaoke competition at Barney's Tavern.

Let me know what you want me to do.

Lil

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: K. Miller

Subject: Romeo

Rush,

Please tell your partner to stop moping around this joint like someone killed his puppy.

Come back soon.

Miller

* * *

To: K. Miller

From: L. Rush

Subject: Re. Romeo

Miller,

Tell him yourself. I'm not his keeper- he _can_ talk, you know.

Rush

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: S. Valens

Subject: Maggie Davis

Lil,

Maggie Davis, born April 5th 1969. Spent a night in county lock up for a drunk and disorderly back in '86. Other than that she's squeaky clean.

Boss wants you to check out her alibi. Think she makes a pretty good suspect.

Scotty

* * *

To: N. Vera

From: K. Miller

Subject: Dumb and Dumber

The whole Narc department is in. Pool's up to $200.

* * *

To: W. Jeffries

From: N. Vera

Subject: Lovebirds

You in on the bet? Miller just told me it's up to $200.

* * *

To: N. Vera

From: W. Jeffries

Subject: Re. Lovebirds

I'm not getting involved. This between Lil and Scotty, and we have no right to start rubbing them up the wrong way. It's been way too long coming.

But, if I had no choice, I'd say put me in for $25 on the day Lil gets back.

* * *

To: all staff

From: Commissioner John O'Rourke

Subject: Inappropriate partnerships

To all staff,

I am sending this e-mail as a reminder that all relationships between partners is strictly professional.

Anyone caught breaking this rule (e.g. engaging in unprofessional acts with your partner unless it is part of an investigation) will be up in front of an investigatory board.

Subsequent suspension, temporary or otherwise, may follow if we feel that the relationship can no longer work in the best interests of PPD.

Thank you for your time,

Commissioner John O'Rourke

* * *

To: L. Rush, S. Valens, K. Miller, N. Vera

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Inappropriate relationships

Anyone who even thinks about mentioning the Commissioner's e-mail will be on desk duty for a month.

* * *

To: J. Stillman

From: N. Vera

Subject: Re. Inappropriate relationships

You forgot to send that e-mail to Jeffries, boss. Don't worry- I did it for you.

* * *

Beep. Click.

_...This person is not available to take your call..._

Boss, it's Lilly. We checked out Maggie Davis' alibi, said she was with Colin Jennings, and he completely shot it to pieces. She wasn't anywhere near there. Just pulled the CCTV footage, again, and it's not enough to charge her, but I think it's enough to bring her in.

Sheriff McCarthy agrees with me, by the way, so we're just waiting on you.

Click.

* * *

Ring. Click.

"Valens."

"Hello there, this is Bob McCarthy, Harleyville PD."

"Sheriff McCarthy? It's good to hear from you."

"You too, Detective Valens. Now, I have Miss Lilly here, and am I correct in thinking you might be obliged to a quick word?"

"Sure thing, Sheriff. Put her on."

"Scotty?"

"Why, hello there, Miss Lilly. Why don't you _always_ sound that happy to hear from me?"

"Do you want me to tell the guys down here all about Charlene?"

"The guys? Sounds like you're havin' a ball. An' why ain't you usin' your cell?"

"This town doesn't get network coverage."

"The town doesn't get network coverage? What kinda jumped up..."

"Don't even think about it, Valens. I'm not in the mood."

"You OK?"

"I want to come home."

"You miss us that much?"

"..."

"Lil?"

"I should go. We're bringing Maggie Davis in for a chat."

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Since when do you ask?"

"Stop laughin' at me, alright? I jus' wanna make sure you're doin' OK."

"...OK. I'll call you tonight?"

"Tonight."

Click.

* * *

To: S. Valens

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Paperwork

Scotty,

In the interests of keeping everything up to date, can you get me all the completed files relating to the Jimmy Owen case by tonight?

Thanks,

Stillman

* * *

To: J. Stillman

From: W. Jeffries

Subject: Technology

What happened to people picking up the phone and saying 'Hey Steve, it's Mike'? I think I've received more e-mails today than I ever have before.

* * *

To: W. Jeffries

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Re. Technology

It's a changing world out there. Even the Commissioner is embracing the technological era.

* * *

Ring. Click.

"Hey. Is this an OK time?"

"Sure. How's it goin'? You sound tired."

"I am. Maggie Davis won't confess. But I know she did it, Scotty."

"How?"

"The way I know. I just do."

"Calm down, Lil. I believe you, I was jus' checkin'."

"...sorry."

"No problem."

"..."

"What you thinkin', Lil?"

"Stop reading my silences."

"Stop makin' 'em obvious then. What are you thinkin'?"

"About how hard it is to get a confession without...on my own."

"You can do it."

"I hate it here, Scotty."

"Don't sound so sad. Ain't like you gotta stay down there permanently, right?"

"No, thank God."

"...are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine, Scotty, really. I've only been gone two days."

"Two days too many."

"You're mumbling again."

"Nothin'. Jus'..."

"I will."

"You don't know what I was gonna say."

"Don't I?"

"Lil..."

"OK, fine. Hey, I have to go."

"Go get a confession, Lil. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"Hey, Scotty?"

"Yeah, ba...Lil?"

"Thanks. For making me smile."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Click.

* * *

To: J. Stillman, S. Valens

From: L. Rush

Subject: Case #467392

At 9:34pm on Wednesday 19th October, Margaret 'Maggie' Davis confessed to the murder of Detective James Owen in Oct. 1994.

Her confession was taken by myself, Detective Rush, and Sheriff Bob McCarthy of the Harleyville Police Department.

Please can I come home now?

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: S. Valens

Subject: -

I told you that you could do it. Does this mean you're coming home now?

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: J. Stillman

Subject: -

Lil,

Good job on closing the case. Sheriff McCarthy has offered to drive Maggie Davis to Philly as soon as all the paperwork is done.

Now the bad news. I called the airline- all their flights for South Carolina-Philadelphia are grounded for the next twenty four hours because of a tropical storm off Georgia.

I'll see you Saturday.

Stillman

* * *

**A/N **Poor Lil. Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** So here's a brief recap: Lilly was sent to SC to solve a case, Lilly solved said case, Lilly is stranded in SC, and here we are! Thanks so much for the outstanding support I've been getting! I really hope you enjoy this chapter- we have miserable!Scotty, jealous!Lilly and obviously, the others make an appearance too! :)

Disclaimer: I spent an hour of my life in WalMart searching for socks. Not any socks, blue ones. I found them, but later realized that was an hour of my life I was never going to get back. And I now see that is nothing like a disclaimer, so just because I love you guys, I don't own Cold Case.

* * *

To: J. Stillman

From: L. Rush

Subject: Case # 467392

Morning Boss,

I know we closed the case and got a full confession, but it doesn't feel right. We did in three days what Harleyville couldn't do in fifteen years. It was too easy.

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Re. Case # 467392

Lilly,

Harleyville is a small town. These people have no secrets. They protected one of their own, the same way I would protect anyone of you. They probably didn't look too hard.

Let it go, Lil.

* * *

_TioBueno signed in._

_LillyRush signed in._

TioBueno: hey

LillyRush: Hi!

TioBueno: you havin a good day?

LillyRush: as good as it can be.

TioBueno: at least you're comin home soon

LillyRush: I think I'm actually gonna miss some things about this place

TioBueno: oh yeah?

LillyRush: The people are so much nicer.

TioBueno: you can stay in Hicksville as long as you want, Lil. I'm sure they ain't gonna mind.

LillyRush: Harleyville.

TioBueno: that's what I said

LillyRush: is being a moron you're way of telling me you miss me?

TioBueno: you have no idea -wiggles eyebrows-

LillyRush: -rolls eyes- in your dreams, Valens.

TioBueno: always, Lil

LillyRush: do you have plans this weekend?

TioBueno: nah why?

LillyRush: I need to wash my car. I could use some help.

TioBueno: what's in it for me?

LillyRush: dinner.

LillyRush: but only if you want to.

TioBueno: seriously?

LillyRush: ...yes...

TioBueno: are you gonna cook?

LillyRush: lol no.

TioBueno: I'll be there. you need me to bring anythin?

LillyRush: maybe a change of clothes...

TioBueno: ?

LillyRush: I don't normally do well around large buckets of water.

TioBueno: rofl

LillyRush: It's not funny!

TioBueno: sorry.

TioBueno: did you know that we've probably communicated more this past week than we have in the last two years?

LillyRush: ...I should go

TioBueno: Lil wait...

LillyRush: I have to go. I'll call you later, OK?

TioBueno: fine. Be safe.

_LillyRush signed out._

_TioBueno signed out._

* * *

To: S. Valens

From: K. Miller

Subject: Requests

Detective Valens,

On behalf of the other members of our team, I would like to ask you to stop staring at that desk as if it's about to fade away.

We would also like you to stop looking so damn lost- she'll be back before you know it.

Thirdly, you and me are interviewing relatives, so get your ass up.

Detective Miller

* * *

Beep. Click.

_...This person is not available to take your call..._

Uh...hey, Lil, it's me, Scotty. I, uh...look. Maybe you could give me a call when you get this? Jus' so I know you're OK. Well...bye, Lil.

Click.

* * *

To: K. Miller

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Valens

Miller,

Is there some reason why Scotty is ignoring you?

Stillman

* * *

To: J. Stillman

From: K. Miller

Subject: Re. Valens

Boss,

I may have pointed out a few unwelcome truths vaguely concerning the Commissioner's e-mail.

Miller

* * *

To: K. Miller

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Re. Re. Valens

Kat,

I don't want details, but I'm going to guess that your conversation featured Lilly's name rather heavily?

Stillman

* * *

To: J. Stillman

From: K. Miller

Subject: Re. Re. Re. Valens

I plead the Fifth.

* * *

Ring. Click.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"...nothing."

"Lilly."

"I'm fine. Really."

"...OK. So what are you doin'?"

"Counting down the minutes until home time. Stop laughing."

"Sorry. You been into town yet?"

"This morning."

"Did you wear your casual clothes? 'Cause when you wear your suit, you sorta scream cop."

"Thanks, Scotty."

"No, no, no, Lil! That ain't a bad thing! You look good at work, but you just look better in jeans...and stuff..."

"...you just gave me a compliment."

"Oh. Well, uh...yeah. I guess."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. So you buy anythin'?"

"Philadelphia Police Department bought me a new holster for my gun. And a round of drinks for everyone in the bar. And a couple of books. And maybe a couple of movies from room service..."

"Boss ain't gonna be happy, Lil."

"Oh, don't sound so scared. All he has to do is forward the bill to the Commissioner and his credit card will be reimbursed."

"You used Boss' credit card?"

"Why are you surprised? Don't forget I was banished here against my will."

"Banished?"

"Stop laughing at me, and yes, banished."

"OK, Lil. Look, I have to go. Me an' Miller got a suspect stewin' in Interrogation."

"Oh...you and...Miller?"

"What about it?"

"Don't get defensive with me. I was just clarifying."

"...Lil..."

"Seriously, you should go. I'll talk to you soon, right?"

"Yeah. Listen..."

"Bye, Scotty."

Click.

"I miss you too, Lil."

Click.

* * *

To: J. Stillman

From: Sheriff Bob McCarthy

Subject: Many thanks

John,

Just a quick message to say how much we appreciate having Detective Rush aiding our investigation.

She is an outstanding officer, and I hope you are proud of her. I am looking forward to an opportunity to meet the rest of your team.

All the best,

Bob

* * *

To: Sheriff Bob McCarthy

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Re. Many thanks

Bob,

It's always an honor to be able to help.

Let me know next time you're in town- I'm sure Lilly would love to see you.

Regards,

John

* * *

Ring. Click.

"You have reached the Harleyville Sheriff's office. How may I help you?"

"This is Lieutenant John Stillman out of Philadelphia. I'd like a word with Detective Rush?"

"I'll just make sure she's available...LILLY! Phone!"

"..."

"Scotty?"

"No, Lil, it's me."

"Oh...what's up, Boss?"

"A new holster for your gun?"

"You got the bill already? I'm impressed."

"Rush."

"Aren't you even the slightest bit curious how I know your credit card details?"

"I'm putting it down to you being an exceptional detective. And I don't know why you're laughing. This isn't funny."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Don't sound so wounded."

"Was there something you needed, Boss?"

"Besides my $245 back?"

"...what was that? Boss, you're breaking up..."

"Oh no, that's just the sound of my credit statement."

"I can't hear you..."

"Lilly!"

"I'll have to call you another time..."

"Rush, don't you dare hang up on me!"

Click.

* * *

To: N. Vera

From: S. Valens

Subject: Question

A girl 'clarifies' something, what does it mean?

* * *

To: S. Valens

From: N. Vera

Subject: Re. Question

That she wants you to change the answer.

* * *

To: N. Vera

From: S. Valens

Subject: Re. Re. Question

Right. Thanks.

* * *

To: S. Valens

From: K. Miller

Subject: Crazy four-legged freaks

Valens,

You have to help me. The cat with one eye hasn't eaten anything and the white thing took my house keys.

This is an EMERGENCY.

Miller

* * *

To: K. Miller

From: S. Valens

Subject: Re. Crazy four-legged freaks

Miller,

Your first mistake was calling them crazy four-legged freaks. Only one of them has four legs.

Olivia (the orange one with one eye) takes some time to get around to eating. Don't worry, she won't starve.

Tripod likes shiny things. If you sit down on the sofa (the end by the side lamp) she'll come to you pretty quickly.

Let me know if further intervention is required.

Valens

* * *

To: S. Valens

From: K. Miller

Subject: Re. Re. Crazy four-legged freaks

I find it very touching how much you know about Rush's cats. If my partner loved me half that much I'd be very happy.

* * *

**A/N** One of my cats really does take the keys. Leave a review if you have a spare moment! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** OMG Final chapter alert! Sigh. But boy, has this been fun to write! ;) Thanks so much for all the outstanding support I've received, because it really means a lot to me! Anyway, I hope you think the ending is fitting...

Disclaimer: EBay item #24366: Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens, available only as a couple...

* * *

**_"Good morning, Philadelphia! It's a nice 57F outside on this Friday morning, and I'm here to get your weekend off to a great start! So stay here with Eagle Radio. We're right back with..."_**

* * *

To: J. Stillman

From: Sheriff Bob McCarthy

Subject: Tropical Storm Bertha

John,

Just thought I would let you know that Bertha hit the Georgia coast, Brunswick and Jacksonville in the early hours of this morning. Reports say she's moving South down to Florida, so Rush will be back with you by tomorrow morning.

Bob

* * *

To: Sheriff Bob McCarthy

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Re. Tropical Storm Bertha

Bob,

Thanks for the heads up. Rush is booked on the 5:21pm flight out of Charleston, if nothing else comes up.

John

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: S. Valens

Subject: Pick up the phone

Lil,

It's 10am and I've been trying to call your hotel room all morning. Where are you?

Love from,

Scotty

* * *

To: K. Miller, N. Vera

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Case #67203

Good job on that '02 case.

Stillman

* * *

To: J. Stillman

From: K. Miller

Subject: Re. Case #67203

Thanks, Boss!

Miller

P.S When is Lilly coming back?

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: S. Valens

Subject: Where the hell are you?

Lil,

It's 12pm. The hotel says you already checked out. Where the hell are you?

Love from,

Scotty

* * *

Ring. Click.

"Why do I miss him so much?!"

"...who is this?"

"VERA!"

"Oh, right. The high pitched wail had me thrown for a minute."

"You're an ass."

"And you're in love with Valens."

"..."

"Lil?"

"No, I'm not."

"Say that again, but maybe mean it this time."

"...what am I supposed to do?"

"You're actin' like this is a new thing. It ain't, if you're bein' honest wit' yourself."

"..."

"You won't lose your job, Lil."

"How did you...?"

"'Cause I know you. An' don't sound so surprised."

"The Commissioner's e-mail..."

"Said that there's nothin' he can do if it stays outta work."

"..._that's_ what you got from his e-mail?"

"It's better than your 'It's the goddamn end o' the world' readin'."

"Gee thanks, Nick. You really make things so much brighter."

"Welcome, O Queen of Sarcasm."

"This isn't supposed to happen to me."

"Lil, listen to me. This is you an' this is Scotty. Scotty who would rather shoot himself in the foot than see you hurt. There ain't nothin' you can do about fallin' in love with him. It's jus' one o' those things that happens."

"..."

"You still there?"

"Yeah, I was just trying to get used to you acting like a human being."

"Look who's talkin', Miss I'm- Too-Scared-To Admit-That-I'm-Love-With-My-Partner."

"I'm leaving now."

"Obviously."

"...hey, Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Click.

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: S. Valens

Subject: I'm worried

Look, I get that you're mad at me for...something, but let me know that you're OK?

Love from,

Scotty

* * *

To: J. Stillman

From: L. Rush

Subject: I can't believe I'm about to ask this...

Boss,

Purely out of interest, please could you outline the office dating policy?

Rush

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Re. I can't believe I'm about to ask this...

Rush,

There is no policy. In a hypothetical situation, for example if two officers in the same team decided to change the nature of their relationship, there is nothing that could be done. I should imagine that in the best interests of the team, the two officers would no longer be able to be partnered together.

It's nothing but a hypothetical situation, but I hope that answers your question.

Stillman

* * *

To: K. Miller, N. Vera, W. Jeffries

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Peanut Butter and Jelly

If the pool is still open, put me in for $25 on tonight.

* * *

Ring. Click.

"What?"

"I think I'm fallin' in love wit' Lil."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Kat, you have to help me."

"No, no I don't."

"Please!"

"...you always in the habit of begging?"

"I'm desperate."

"Again with stating the obvious..."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Come on, Valens, don't sound so depressed. This is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, risking my partnership an' probably not gettin' somethin' in return. Greatest thing o' my life."

"You want my advice or are you just gonna be a sarcastic ass?"

"..."

"I'm gonna take that as a 'Save me, Kat!', so listen up."

"...I'm listenin'."

"You have to be sure what you want. This is Lilly we're talkin' about. Girl's gonna run at the first sign that you're not totally invested. You need to be certain of how you feel."

"What if I ain't sure?"

"Then you better use the next three hours to work it out, genius."

"Thanks, Kat."

"Whatever."

Click.

* * *

_TioBueno signed in._

_LillyRush signed in._

TioBueno: where the hell you been?

LillyRush: out

TioBueno: i was worried

LillyRush: I could tell :)

TioBueno: -sighs- so what you up 2?

LillyRush: getting ready to head to the airport

TioBueno: sheriff bob givin you a ride? Coz i don't want you gettin a cab

LillyRush: you don't want me getting a cab?

TioBueno: no.

LillyRush: what's going on with you, Scotty? you seem on edge

TioBueno: yeah, because you're there and I'm here!

TioBueno: Lilly?

TioBueno: you still there?

LillyRush: i should go finish packing...

TioBueno: no wait don't

_LillyRush signed out._

* * *

Beep. Click.

_...This person is not available to take your call..._

Lil. It's me. I'm sorry 'bout earlier. I jus'...don't like you not havin' one of us wit' you. I didn't mean to piss you off. I just...never mind. I'll...I'll...see you soon.

Click.

* * *

To: S. Valens

From: J. Stillman

Subject: Permission

This is your official permission slip to leave early.

Flight Number 1277-04

* * *

_TioBueno signed in._

_PhilliesFan signed in._

_MommaBear signed in._

MommaBear: OK, listen up.

PhilliesFan: we r only gonna say this 1 time

MommaBear: We're all over the moon that you and Lil have finally got your heads out of your asses

PhilliesFan: but if u hurt her, i'll hurt u bk. got it?

TioBueno: ...did u 2 plan that?

MommaBear: no. Why?

TioBueno: no reason.

PhilliesFan: i mean it, kid.

TioBueno: i know.

MommaBear: You might also want to stop by Lil's place to feed her demented cats and put some fresh milk and bread in her kitchen.

_MommaBear signed out._

_PhilliesFan signed out._

_TioBueno signed out._

* * *

Beep. Click.

_...This person is not available to take your call..._

Scotty. It's me. You're probably busy...anyway, I just...I just wanted to tell you that I miss you. A lot. Maybe we could...you know what? They're calling my flight. I have to go. I'll...I'll...see you soon.

Click.

* * *

To: N. Vera

From: W. Jeffries

Subject: Valens

Where did Valens disappear off to?

* * *

To: W. Jeffries

From: N. Vera

Subject: Re. Valens

Lil's flight is just about to get in. Where do you think he's gone?

* * *

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're just starting our descent into Philadelphia, so if you could all fasten your seatbelts for landing..."**_

* * *

To: S. Valens

From: L. Rush

Subject: Thanks

Hey,

I just wanted to say thanks for coming to meet me at the airport. You really didn't have to.

And why did you kiss me?

Love from,

Lilly

* * *

To: L. Rush

From: S. Valens

Subject: Re. Thanks

I met you at the airport because I love you. I kissed you because I finally worked it out.

* * *

**A/N** Grins stupidly. Anyone that doesn't have a smile on their face needs to...well, smile. LOL, if you have a spare moment, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
